A World Wreathed in Flames
by Metronome I Hear
Summary: Mochida Kensuke reminisces about his time in the mafia, and Tsuna joins him. ONE-SHOT!


Mochida Kensuke leaned against the railing of a balcony in the Vongola Mansion. He stared out over the gardens and admired how beautiful the flowers appeared in the light of the dying sun. Night would be arriving soon, and the light of dusk made it seem as if the entire world was on fire.

Ash fell down from his cigarette, and Kensuke absently noted that it had worn down quite a bit. The smoke was calming, and when he did smoke - as rare as it was - it was easy to allow his mind to wander.

How had he gotten here? It was difficult to remember at times. He had gotten so used to the madness of Vongola that it was strange to think that once upon a time he had been a normal japanese school student. It felt almost as if there had never been anything but Vongola, as illogical as such a thought might have seemed.

A person joined him on the balcony, but Kensuke didn't really pay the person any mind. Too lost he was amongst the thoughts of dying fires, flowers, and the mafia. It didn't really matter who was next to him, anyways. Intruders wouldn't be able to make it this far into the mansion, so in all likelihood the person was probably a member of the Rain Squad.

"Its beautiful, isn't it?"

The voice startled Kensuke, and he glanced over to see Sawada Tsunayoshi, Decimo and his boss, leaning against the railing next to him. His form was cast in sunlight, and his eyes seemed to glow orange. He wasn't facing Kensuke, instead electing to gaze out at the garden in a manner similar to how Kensuke had been doing but a moment former. Once the shock of seeing Kensuke's old victim - now boss - wore off, Kensuke turned back to the garden and smiled.

"Yeah, it is." Kensuke easily agreed, the nearly spent cigarette bobbing up and down between his lips as he spoke.

"You know... When I first started being a boss, I hated everything about the job."

Kensuke listened to Tsuna speak and continued to watch the horizon as the sun slowly set. It wasn't something he hadn't heard before. Most of the people involved with the mafia knew of how reluctant Tsuna had been to take up the position in the beginning, even if the man had taken to the job like a fish to water after officially taking the seat.

"I kept telling myself and everyone around me that I didn't want the job. I couldn't be a mafia boss. I was just Dame-Tsuna, and nothing more. But then people kept coming and everyone kept fighting. We beat Xanxus, Byakuran, and Daemon. We saved the Arcobaleno from their curse. We did so much. And the people who fought, the people who I worked with, they were all so inspiring, and they all looked up to me so much. I hated the position. I didn't want it. And here were all these people that thought I was perfect for the job," Tsuna sighed, leaning against the railing. He seemed old in that moment, like was far older than the 25 years he had seen. There was a sort of weight that hung from his shoulders, dragging them down. Shadows reflected in his eyes, and it seemed as if all the blood and violence that came with the mafia stained his skin in that moment.

But then he smiled, and it was a soft and sweet thing. It held all the beauty of a warm summer day, of a field of flowers, of a time spent with friends, "But I don't regret it. I don't regret doing a single thing that I did. I'm glad that I've gotten to where I am today. I'm surrounded by friends and family. I have a wonderful lover, and people like you can look up to me now. I'm not just Dame-Tsuna anymore. And that feeling is wonderful."

Kensuke couldn't really do much more than stare at his boss as he spoke. Then he finally laughed and turned back out to look at the garden again, "I don't regret a thing either. As much as I would have never imagined such a day as this to happen 10 years ago, I wouldn't have it any other way now. You're a great boss, Sawada."

Kensuke couldn't see Tsuna in that moment, but he could still imagine that smile from before, that beautiful smile. He would bet a million dollars that Tsuna was wearing it again, that he was smiling out at the world in the way only he could ever manage. In that kind, forgiving way that would have never appeared in a world like the mafia before Tsuna showed up.

"Hmmm," Tsuna hummed. Then Kensuke heard shifting, and knew his boss had taken a step back from the railing, "I have to go now. I better get back to my paperwork before Reborn makes me get back to it."

Kensuke chuckled at the thought of the sun arcobaleno, then nodded, "Go ahead, boss."

Footsteps, soft quiet ones. Then there was a pause in the steps.

"Thank you, Kensuke. For staying with me."

Kensuke grinned and said nothing. The footsteps started and faded away, leaving Kensuke alone on the balcony once more.

"Thanks, huh?"

Kensuke murmured the words, his expression gaining a sad sort of look as the last of the light faded away.

"Idiot."

The sun finally disappeared, leaving the mansion shrouded only in the light of the stars and the moon.

"We're the one's who're supposed to thank you."


End file.
